


Самое необходимое

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: Написано на заявку: “В Румынии Баки Барнс всюду таскает с собой мягкую игрушку - тряпичного кролика”.





	Самое необходимое

Покидая румынскую квартиру, Баки забирает только важные вещи — дневник, ножи, фальшивые документы, деньги и плюшевого кролика в вельветовых штанах.  
Кролика, кстати, зовут Мартином, потому что только с этим именем у Баки не связано никаких воспоминаний. Такая вот приятная тишина в голове.  
Роджерса он с собой не забирает — тот, сука, сам привязывается со своим “Баки! Баки! Боже мой, я так счастлив, что ты жив!”  
Баки этим фактом отнюдь не счастлив, так что отъебитесь. Нужно было снова переломать Роджерсу рёбра, чтобы тот отстал. Если бы Баки нужна была какая-то компания, он так бы и сказал. У него есть рот и в кои-то веки он им может говорить. К вашему сведению. Тряпичный кролик Мартин в качестве спутника и собеседника устраивает его более чем.  
Однако Роджерс не понимает намеков.  
— Отвали! — рычит ему Баки и швыряет Роджерса в стену, но тот всего лишь отряхивается и улыбается самым умственно-отсталым образом.  
Баки едет в Крайова на поезде, а поезда он никогда не любил, чёрт знает почему. Уж не считать же достойным поводом тот, который про падение в пропасть. В жизни Зимнего Солдата падений этих были десятки.  
Баки едет, злясь и нервничая все три часа, порывается достать кролика, чтобы чем-то занять руки, но не перед Роджерсом же. Роджерс держится близко, но не до мучительности.  
В гостинице, которую выбрал загодя, всё как нужно. Дешево, обшарпанно, темновато. Немолодая леди за стойкой регистрации даже не смотрит на Баки, когда интересуется:  
— Вы один? Или вдвоём с?..  
— Один, — отвечает Баки.  
— Вдвоём, — улыбается Роджерс.  
Баки равнодушно выдают ключ от номера, в котором две кровати.

***  
Чтоб вы понимали — он в бегах полгода. За эти полгода он из Зимнего Солдата превратился в Джеймса, а после Джеймса как-то плавно сделался Баки. Сам по себе, внутри. Не для кого-то там.  
И он хорошо устроил свою жизнь, ест, спит, смотрит на мир и читает книжки. Те, которые в розовых обложках и с полуобнаженными леди, ему сперва понравились, а после стали надоедать. Но всё равно хорошие. Те, в которых кого-нибудь убьют, а потом долго и нудно угадывают, кто убил и за что — смешные, но неинтересные. Книжки, относимые к “классике”, Баки не читает, поскольку однажды открыл некоего Э. М. Ремарка, прочел десять страниц, закрыл, сунул голову под ледяную воду и решил, что если вот это вот подразумевают нынче под классикой, то от такого он едва сбежал, увольте.  
К счастью, всегда остаются книжки про животных и муми-троллей.

***  
Роджерс заваливает как к себе домой. Забрасывает в шкаф сумку (в сумке два “Глока”, щит, четыре комплекта сменного белья, туалетные принадлежности и три “жучка”).  
Падает на кровать, ту, что у окна, и принимается пялиться на Баки. Баки своими вещами не разбрасывается, уходит с ними в душевую. В душевой достает Мартина и спрашивает: “Вот какого хрена он припёрся?”  
Мартин ему ничего не отвечает, поскольку — тряпичная игрушка. Баки прячет кролика обратно в рюкзак. Горячая вода — одна из лучших вещей в хорошей, удобной, приятной, счастливой жизни Баки. Он выливает на себя весь её запас, тихо надеясь, что Роджерсу надоест ждать. Что тот внезапно поумнел и свалит.  
Чего ему от Баки нужно?  
Не поумнел.  
Баки решает жить так, будто Роджерса не существует. Он ест гамбургеры, покупает новую книжку про любовь к прекрасной леди, читает, чистит зубы и ложится спать. Он знает, что Роджерс тоже ест гамбургеры, рисует в блокноте, читает свою книжку, чистит зубы и ложится спать. Помнит про “жучки” в Роджерсовой сумке.  
Лежит в темноте и не может заснуть, и Роджерс лежит рядом и тоже не может заснуть. Баки мучается ещё двадцать три минуты, потом сдается и обнимает кролика. С кроликом жизнь становится куда лучше.

***  
В Смитсоновском музее всегда полно народу. Ещё здесь полумрак, много закоулков, фотографии из прошлого, которое Зимний Солдат пытается признать своим.  
Фотографии людей, которых Солдат пытается вспомнить, чтобы доказать себе, будто он нечто большее, нежели Солдат.  
Он бродит тут целую неделю, присаживается на скамейки и смотрит фильмы, в которых строгие мужчины и красивые леди говорят о долге и Родине. Что б они понимали.  
В этот раз он тоже садится на скамейку. На экране мисс Пегги Картер говорит и говорит правильные слова, а Роджерс улыбается. Солдат не очень разбирается во всех этих вещах вроде чести и совести, но готов поверить тем, кто вроде как разбирается.  
И даже почти верит, когда его прижимают к спинке кресла, на руках смыкаются фиксаторы, в рот суют капу и…

 

***  
Баки просыпается с криком, и опять начинает рыдать, как долбаный чертов младенец, и рыдает до икоты.  
А Роджерс, придурок, сует ему в руки долбаного чертова кролика, будто тот может чем-то помочь, и испуганно повторяет:  
— Бак-Баки-Баки!  
Кролик на удивление помогает. Это потому что он сам по себе и ни о чем своим видом не напоминает.  
И вот есть ночь, дешевая гостиница, Баки Барнс, Стив Роджерс и кролик. У кролика пуговичные глаза и клетчатые уши.  
Достаточно успокоившись, Баки очень неприятным, скрипучим голосом говорит:  
— Вводная такова. Восемьдесят восемь стран за последние семьдесят лет объявили Зимнего Солдата в розыск. Не менее десяти раз Солдат находился в международных списках — в пятьдесят шестом, в семидесятом и восемьдесят третьем — это я помню достоверно. Про другое помню не очень. Я могу убить тебя, Роджерс, сотней способов вот сейчас, не вставая с кровати. Резинкой для волос. Поэтому катись отсюда. Пока цел.  
— Это не вся вводная, — отвечает Роджерс, который всегда был слишком умненьким и никогда не держал язык за зубами. — Ты, конечно, можешь. Ты и в наши с тобой времена был в этом хорош. Однажды ты снял гидровского снайпера с пятисот футов. Но вот что важно: ты не станешь.  
Баки отворачивается, но не отодвигается. Он хотел бы сказать: есть вещи, которые совершенно не хочешь делать, но делаешь, потому что сломан; есть такие чертовски страшные вещи, которые ты не в силах даже осознать — и ты их всё равно делаешь. Баки может рассказать, как делать такие вещи. Может даже показать, если его снова усадить в кресло.  
Но он молчит, сидит, прижимает к себе долбаную игрушку, которая досталась ему бесплатным довеском к коробке кукурузных хлопьев. А Роджерс, видать, так в жизни и не запачкался ни разу. Раз всё ещё доверчивый идиот.  
— Ладно, — вместо всего, что хотел бы сказать, отвечает Баки. — Ладно.  
Роджерс счастливо выдыхает в затылок.  
И, в общем, остальное подождет до утра.


End file.
